


in-betweens

by streetlights



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlights/pseuds/streetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentences Prompt: “Jack/Tooth AU, where Tooth is the spirit of fun and Jack is the spirit of memories/teeth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in-betweens

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a three-sentence fic about the prompt. Again this is technically three sentences, but not without abuse of semicolons/commas/parentheses/etc.

It all started with a bet (“If I win, I’ll get to inspect your pretty pearly whites again, right?” Jack says, grinning) that slowly, but surely, turned into an all-out snowball fight with the Yetis and the fairies. Toothiana grinned, because ice and snow were _her_ elements, and Jack had absolutely no chances of winning even if he has an army of fairies behind him (which, she mused, were more like an adoring fanbase with the way Baby Tooth keeps gushing over him – not that she could blame them; that’s what started this whole fiasco anyway).

And of _course_ Toothiana won in the end (it would have been an embarrassment if she didn’t), but at least Jack kept up his end of the bargain and let the winter spirit carry him off with the Winds, wings tucked inside him and all; (he had panicked a little without his wings, but when he got used to it his smile was ever so _bright_ , and Toothiana laughed with glee because it’s only fair that the Guardian of _Fun_ would spread her center to her fellow Guardians as well.)


End file.
